User blog:1mavstone/DEATH BATTLE! Season 6 Review
To start off... I don't want people being like "Oh, you gave this fight a 3/5? Do you hate it?" A 3/5 is not an F, I'm not the American Education System so I thought it's best if I explain the ratings on this blog post. Ratings *1/5 - A garbage fight that I don't like mainly due to either because of how it's boring to me or how I don't think it's well suited for me. *2/5 - Slightly less terrible than 1/5, maybe there's a good moment I liked or some redeeming jokes. *3/5 - I didn't like it, didn't hate it, but have no interest in seeing in the future. *4/5 - Something I enjoyed watching in the future but not all the time. *5/5 - The magnum opus of this season, the episode where I would recommend watching and showing your friends if they're interested. Aquaman VS Namor File:Aquaman_vs_Namor-Kings_of_the_Sea.png Pros *Made me think Aquaman is awesome other than the movie. *Killing blow is great *Kings of the Sea is decent *Wiz stabbing Boomstick with a trident was funny *Correct outcome and solid reasoning Cons *Doesn't really fit as a season premiere *Both were downplayed *Should've been underwater for most of the fight Overall Rating *3/5 Mega Man Battle Royale File:Mega_man_Battle_Royal-MegaMania.png Pros *The return of Battle Royales *Correct outcome and solid reasoning *"3 novemdecillion times the speed of light" *Mega Mania sounds awesome! Cons *Volnutt barely did anything in the fight *I didn't understand how .EXE and Star Force are afraid of ghosts Overall Rating *4/5 Black Widow VS Widowmaker File:Black_Widow--Widowmaker_2.jpg Pros *Boomstick being blue at the end *Widow's Kiss is perfect for this fight... *Good animation of fight choreography Cons *Black Widow's surgery disturbs me *...though it's not good of a soundtrack Overall Rating *3/5 Captain Marvel VS Shazam Captain_Marvel_vs_Shazam-Marvelous.png Pros *Verdict is correct, obviously *Has a great start of a fight Cons *This exists. *The cover is longer than this fight Overall Rating *3/5 Wario VS King Dedede Wario_vs_King_Dedede-Appetite_for_Greed_ver3.png Pros *Smug King Dedede *Reasonable outcome *Appetite for Greed is amazing Cons *None so far. Overall Rating *4/5 Ben 10 VS Green Lantern File:Ben_10_vs_green_lantern.png Pros *Understandable outcome... *Alien X flicking Green Lantern *Emerald Heroes sound perfect for the fight Cons *...with a crappy reason. *Official thumbnail felt rushed *Wished Ben used more aliens Overall Rating *2/5 Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo Weiss_vs_Mitsuru-Winter_Sonata_ver2.png Pros *Persona is in DEATH BATTLE! *Correct outcome and reason *Winter Sonata is decent Cons *The killing blow felt too mellow than all the other killing blows I seen in this web show. Overall Rating *3/5 Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Johnny_Cage_VS_Captain_Falcon.jpg Pros *Killing blow was a Falcon Punch *Falcon Uncaged sounds awesome with good fight choreography *HYPE! Cons *Boomstick could think of a better pun than that. Overall Rating *5/5 Aang VS Edward Elric Aang_vs_Edward-Elements_of_Alchemy.png Pros *"MY CABBAGES!" *“At least I’m taller than you” *Correct outcome with good reason *Elements of Alchemy feels like it was meant to fit with the fight which works Cons *Ed barely lands a hit on Aang *The killing blow could've been better Overall Rating *3/5 Ghost Rider VS Lobo Ghost_Rider_vs_Lobo-Ride_into_Hell_ver2.png Pros *Killing blow was amazing *Ride into Hell sounds awesome *"LOBO OF CZARNIA, YOUR SINS ARE INNUMERABLE! I AM HERE TO WREAK VENGEANCE, UPON YOUR SOUL!" Cons *Wish the fight was longer Overall Rating *5/5 Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Dragonzord_vs_Mechagodzilla-Draconic_Robotics.png Pros *Cyber-Goose *Fight animation was good *Mechagodzilla comes back with the spirit of Godzilla Cons *Yet, another Power Ranger bites the dust. *Tommy's model looks blocky. Overall Rating *4/5 Sasuke VS Hiei Sasuke(vs)Hiei_TN_20190918072703.png Pros *Dangerous Gaze sounds awesome! *Highly understandable outcome... *Awesome finisher! Cons *...yet questionable. *Sasuke's voice could be better. Overall Rating *4/5 Ganondorf VS Dracula Ganondorf_vs_Dracula-The_Dark_Lords.png Pros *Great fight animation for some people who use SFM. *"You're right... You're not a man, you're a pig. Let me hear you squeal." *Correct outcome with solid reasoning *We finally got a Halloween episode Cons *None so far. Overall Rating *5/5 Mob VS Tatsumaki Mob_Tatsu_real.jpg Pros *Verdict was understandable *Animation was good *Amazing build-up to the final blow *Definitely better close-up animation than Carnage VS Lucy. Cons *One Hundred Percent was meh. *Barely mentioned Mob's ???% form *Mob feels downplayed Overall Rating *4/5 Deadpool VS The Mask DeadpoolBigHead.png Pros *Goodbye, Chimichanga is the same thing as Elements of Alchemy *Deadpool's last message was sad and heartwarming * Cons *Could make more sense if this was the finale (But we did have Deadpool in the Season 3 finale so I don't blame them) Overall Rating *5/5 All Might VS Might Guy Death_Battle_Music_-_Mighty_(All_Might_vs_Might_Guy)_Extended Pros *My Hero Academia is in DEATH BATTLE! *"Doesn't matter, town or place, if I hear you call my name, know that everything will be okay!" *The fact that the fight starts with an arm-wrestling match. *HYPE TRAIN HAS NO BRAKES! Cons *RIP All Might *RIP Might Guy Overall Rating *5/5 Category:Blog posts